How I Feel About You Now
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Bagaimana tepatnya perasaanku pada Karma-kun? / "Belakangan ini Karma-kun jadi tambah dekat dengan Nakamura-san ya?" / "Itu namanya cemburu, tau. " / Akhirnya aku tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang. /KARMANAMI FIC /R&R?


Ahh udah lama ga bikin fic panjang /INIPANJANGDARIMANA

Lagi mikir ide kyoot buat "Rumor Kelas 3 E" eh malah kepikiran buat bikin yang agak angst 8'D

Possible OOC. Kinda uhh drama. Manami's POV

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Okuda-san."

Aku melebarkan mataku saat mendengar pernyataan si surai merah yang berdiri di depanku. Iris merkurinya menatap lurus pada iris ametisku. Raut wajahnya serius, seringai-seringai jahil hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. Aku terdiam mematung.

Baru saja aku terheran kenapa Karma-kun memanggilku kesini, tapi jawabannya benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau diriku akan memberi respon, dia bertanya lagi.

"Okuda-san, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Bagaimana?

Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku pada Karma-kun?

Percuma saja bertanya padaku, aku juga tidak tau.

Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya, aku senang mengobrol dengannya, dia adalah orang yang kuanggap paling dekat.

Tapi bagaimana tepatnya perasaanku pada Karma-kun? Dia... Temanku kan?

"Aku.." Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke bawah, terlalu gugup untuk menatap matanya sekarang. "Hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, maafkan aku Karma-kun."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat reaksinya. Matanya melebar sesaat lalu tergantikan oleh senyum, senyum yang dipaksakan, dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"O-ohh, jadi begitu.. Ahaha, hanya teman ya." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa, tawanya pun terpaksa. Sekarang matanya beralih ke tempat lain.

Tunggu, tunggu dulu.

Tolong jangan berwajah seperti itu.

Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi terluka Karma-kun membuat dadaku sakit juga.

Apa keputusanku salah?

"Kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu ya, Okuda-san. Terima kasih, aku akan ke kelas duluan."

Dia berjalan melewatiku, belum menatap mataku lagi sejak aku memberikannya jawaban. Nada bicaranya penuh pilu, membuatku ingin mengejarnya.

Tapi aku tetap diam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas juga aku tidak bisa tenang. Wajah Karma-kun terus terbayang di otakku, selama ini tidak pernah kulihat dia berwajah seperti itu. Perasaan bersalah ini terasa menelanku, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Iya, aku memang menyukainya, tapi kurasa itu tidak lebih dari sekedar teman—

—kan?

Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri walaupun tau itu percuma. Seberapa keras pun aku berpikir aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Beberapa kali aku melirik ke arah si surai merah yang arah matanya terfokus pada Korosensei yang sedang mengajar di depan, ekspresinya sudah kembali normal, aku mendesah lega.

Walaupun itu hanya di luarnya saja, iya aku tau.

Sekarang bukan hanya dadaku yang sakit, tapi kepalaku juga.

Lalu aku merasakan kapur yang dilempar Korosensei tepat mengenai dahiku karena aku terlalu banyak melamun sepanjang pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah pun aku masih uring-uringan.

Aku berbaring di kasur dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, langit-langit kamarku mendadak jadi sangat menarik sampai aku memandanginya selama hampir 2 jam. Aku menutup mataku karena lelah,

sebelum akhirnya langsung membukanya lagi.

Ini tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik. Saat aku menutup mata bayangan wajah Karma-kun malah terlihat makin jelas.

Cukup, cukup. Kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, paling tidak berikan aku jawaban atas perasaanku sendiri.

Perasaanku sama sekali tidak beres, terlalu banyak yang tercampur aku tidak bisa membedakannya lagi.

Tenang, Manami, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan rilekskan pikiranmu.

Oke aku sudah tenang—

—tapi bohong.

Aku berteriak frustasi dalam bantal.

.

.

.

.

"Belakangan ini Karma-kun jadi tambah dekat dengan Nakamura-san, ya."

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu melihat ke arah si merah dan pirang yang sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon, yang lain langsung mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Waah, iya juga ya." Sahut Kayano, "Tapi bukannya Karma-kun biasa ngobrol denganmu, Okuda-san?"

"E-ehh? Nggak juga ah, kami cuma sering melakukan eksperimen bersama sepulang sekolah."

Dan lagi sejak saat itu aku dan Karma-kun sudah jarang mengobrol. Ketika mata kami bertemu pasti salah satu dari kami akan mengalihkan padangannya duluan.

Jujur ini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Omong-omong soal Karma-kun dan Nakamura-san, aku dengar gosip yang cukup mengejutkan loh."

Perkataan Fuwa langsung mendapat perhatian yang lain. Dia mengisyaratkan kami untuk mendekat, lalu dia berbisik.

"Kabarnya Nakamura-san ada perasaan sama Karma-kun," Dia mendramatisir cara bicaranya. "Tapi dilihat-lihat mereka cocok juga gak sih? Sama-sama suka iseng, sama-sama pintar, dan kayaknya cara berpikir mereka juga sama."

 _Deg_

"HAH MASA SIH!?"

Selagi yang lain masih heboh mendengar gosip dari Fuwa, pandanganku terpaku pada mereka yang di bawah pohon. Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan gosip itu, malah masih terngiang di kepalaku sampai sekarang, hanya saja—

—Aku takut untuk mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

Ini aneh. Seharusnya aku, yang _mungkin_ hanya melihatnya sebagai teman, bisa santai saja mendengar kabar seperti itu. Tapi dadaku malah bertambah sesak, tanganku berkeringat, tenggorokanku kering.

"Eh, Okuda-san kamu gak apa-apa?" Kayano melihatku dengan wajah khawatir, "Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu pucat."

"Hah? A-aku, aku cuma pusing sedikit. Aku ke ruang UKS dulu ya."

Yang lain mengangguk, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju ke ruang UKS.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.."

Kebetulan ini mengerikan.

Di ruang UKS aku melihat orang yang tadi mengobrol dengan Nakamura-san sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Mata kami bertemu sesaat sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan cepat.

"O-oh, halo Karma-kun." Sapaku canggung, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hmm, tidak ada. Aku hanya mengantuk, jadi aku berpikir untuk membolos pelajaran disini." Jawabnya santai. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Ngg, aku cuma agak pusing tadi. T-tapi sekarang sudah mendingan kok jadi aku duluan y—"

"Okuda-san."

Baru saja aku berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas tapi suara Karma-kun menghentikanku. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, sekarang dia sedang duduk sambil menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah menatap mataku lagi."

Oke itu benar tapi kau jug—

"Kau selalu kelihatan seperti merasa bersalah."

Betul, tapi itu karena ak—

"Sudahlah, Okuda-san. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Dia tertawa kecil, "Aku menghargai jawabanmu, oke? Mungkin itu salahku yang terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaanku, seharusnya aku sadar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Maaf kalau pernyataanku membuatmu repot."

Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana tepatnya perasaanku padamu.

"Mari kita berteman baik lagi seperti biasanya, Okuda-san."

Aku menengok ke arahnya, dia sedang tersenyum lemah ke arahku, mataku melebar.

Dan aku berlari menjauhi ruang UKS secepatnya sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadaku.

.

.

.

.

" _Maaf kalau pernyataanku membuatmu repot."_

" _Kabarnya Nakamura-san ada rasa sama Karma-kun!"_

Permintaan maaf Karma-kun dan gosip kalau Nakamura-san menyukai Karma-kun terus memenuhi kepalaku.

Berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu, itu terlihat menyakitkan. Jangan minta maaf, kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun yang salah.

Aku memeluk gulingku erat.

Perasaan aneh ini lebih mengusikku lagi. Kenapa saat mendengarnya dari Fuwa aku merasa tidak enak? Kenapa saat mereka berduaan aku merasa tidak nyaman?

Habisnya, seharusnya itu kan tempatku di samping Karma-kun.

Eh?

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali.

Apa tadi yang kupikirkan— itu benar-benar pemikiran yang egois. Aku sudah menolak pernyataannya, jadi siapa aku sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Semua orang bisa ada di samping Karma, termasuk Nakamura-san.

 _Nakamura-san ada rasa sama Karma-kun_

Sesak.

.

.

.

.

Tidak tahan dengan semua ini,aku memberanikan diri untuk menceritakannya pada Kayano. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut sebentar lalu tersenyum seolah Ia sudah menduganya.

Setelah aku selesai bercerita kalau aku merasa tidak enak saat Karma dan Nakamura bersama, dia mengelus kepalaku dan tertawa.

"Itu yang namanya cemburu tau."

Aku terbelalak.

"C-cemburu?"

Dia mengangguk, "Saat melihat mereka bersama kau merasa seperti dadamu sesak kan? Lalu saat dengar gosip dari Fuwa juga kamu langsung pergi ke ruang UKS karena merasa gelisah kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jelas sekali, itu namanya cemburu." Kayano memandangku penasaran, "Okuda-san...

Kamu suka Karma-kun?"

.

.

.

.

Suka?

Mungkinkah aku suka Karma-kun? Lebih dari sekedar teman?

Selama ini aku hanya terfokus pada hobiku— melakukan eksperimen dengan bahan-bahan kimia. Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelum masuk kelas ini, apalagi pacar. Kemampuan bahasaku minim sampai aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, karena itu aku bahkan tidak tau apa arti perasaan-perasaan ini.

" _Itu namanya cemburu, tau."_

Jadi ini yang namanya cemburu. Tapi kenapa aku bisa cemburu kalau aku hanya melihat Karma-kun sebagai teman?

 _Kau menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman, sadarlah dasar maniak kimia bodoh._

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

Bisakah kita memutar ulang waktu? Bisakah kita mengulang hari kemarin? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Manusia yang melawan waktu hanya akan mendapat hukuman, memang, kita hanya bisa mengenang waktu yang sudah terlewat—

—Bersama penyesalan.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil melihat ke jendela.

"Eh, eh, tadi aku lihat Karma-kun dan Nakamura-san di belakang loh."

 _Deg_

"Mereka kayak lagi ngomongin sesuatu, ah apa jangan-jangan Nakamura-san akhirnya nyatain perasaannya ke Karma-kun!?"

 _Deg_

Kataoka langsung menjitak Fuwa yang terlalu bersemangat, "Hush jangan menyebar gosip seenaknya. Belum tentu juga kan dia beneran suka Karma."

"Aduh! Iya , iya, maaf. Tapi kan bisa saja! Paling sebentar lagi mereka kembali, aku tanya saja!"

"Dasar kau ini."

Nakamura-san ... dan Karma-kun?

Setelah aku sadar kalau aku menyukai Karma, rasa sesak di dadaku malah bertambah.

Sudahlah, mungkin saja Karma-kun akan senang dengan Nakamura-san. Lagipula mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Nakamura-san aktif, cantik, dan pintar, pasti cocok dengan Karma-kun.

Aku tidak apa-apa, ini salahku juga yang terlalu terlambat menyadari perasaan sendiri. Toh perasaan ini pasti akah hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-ap—

INI APA-APA.

Aku beranjak tiba-tiba dari tempat dudukku sampai membuat yang lain kaget dan langsung melesat mencari Karma-kun. Mungkin saja ada kemungkinan dia sedang bersama Nakamura-san tapi aku tidak perduli.

Akhirnya aku bisa tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini hanya terpendam selamanya.

Kakiku terus berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan Karma-kun sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor depan ruang UKS. Aku melompat ke arahnya sampai dia terjatuh.

"Hah? Eh? Okuda-san?"

Karma-kun terdengar bingung, tapi itu wajar saja. Tiba-tiba aku melesat ke arahnya lalu menangis sambil memeluknya, apalagi dengan posisi awkward terduduk di lantai begini.

"A-aku, aku minta maaf." Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu mencengkram bagian depan kemejanya. Aku memejamkan mataku erat karena belum bisa menatap matanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah melukai perasaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang kan itu tidak apa ap—"

"Tidak, ini memang salahku karena menjawab pernyataanmu terlalu cepat. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, tapi aku memang bodoh aku bahkan tidak tau perasaanku sendiri."

Karma-kun hanya terdiam, aku melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mahir dalam kata-kata dan kuakui ini egois, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Aku menyeka air mataku kemudian menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Karma-kun. Bukan hanya sebagai teman."

Matanya melebar.

"Cukup itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. " Aku tersenyum dan menarik diri, "A-aku sangat egois tapi aku lega karena aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang, kalau begitu sampai nant—"

Aku berdiri tapi saat aku baru saja ingin berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas, aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dan mengembalikanku kembali ke pelukannya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau setelah mendorong orang begitu saja sampai terjatuh ke lantai?"

"M-maaf soal itu—"

"Cium aku."

"Eh?"

Aku tidak yakin apa ini pendengaranku yang bermasalah atau memang Karma-kun memintaku untuk—

"Kubilang cium aku."

—menciumnya.

"E-EHH? T-tapi aku—"

"Aku kan sudah terluka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau melakukannya."

Seringai jahil terpasang lagi di wajahnya, kurasakan wajahku memerah tapi aku tau aku tidak bisa melawannya jadi aku mendaratkan ciuman singkat di sudut bibirnya.

"Yak, dimaafkan." Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Benar-benar mengabaikan fakta kalau wajahku sudah seperti tomat. "Yah, tapi aku benar-benar senang dengan pernyataanmu. Asal kau tau," Dia mengelus kepalaku. "Perasaanku padamu belum berubah bahkan sejak penolakan itu."

"A-aku sudah tidak menolakmu lagi."

Dia tertawa, "Benar juga ya? Kalau begitu kita ini pasangan dong?"

Mendengar tawanya aku benar-benar lega. Untunglah aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, eh tapi tunggu-

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nakamura-san?"

Karma-kun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah kenapa dengan Nakamura?"

"B-bukanya dia uhh suka padamu? Kau bersamanya tadi karena dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu kan?"

Setelah mendengarnya Karma-kun langsung tertawa lepas, "Ahahaha gosip apaan tuh? Ahahahaha! Aduh, perutku sampai sakit."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kami cuma sering berdiskusi bersama untuk membicarakan cara membunuh Korosensei, tadi juga sama."

Oh.

Aku menghela napas lega, ternyata pada akhirnya gosip itu tidak benar. Syukurlah.

"Hm?" Karma-kun memandangku curiga, "Kau cemburu ya?"

Wajahku langsung memerah lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Dia hanya tertawa lalu menyingkirkan poniku sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening.

"Wah kalau begini sih kita nggak bisa berteman seperti biasanya lagi, ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

Percuma saja menyesali hal yang sudah lewat, aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang, dan itulah yang terpenting.

Terlambat sedikit lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

END

* * *

Tadinya niat bikin bad end tapi ga tega _(:'D Ga tega ama otp sendiri tuh ya gini /NAK

Seperti biasa, reviews are loved uvu

Salam kapal armada.


End file.
